Loving you had Consequences
by Zory rock101
Summary: I know loving Zen had Consequences. I sat in my bedroom looking at the snow falling from the sky. Izana told me that when I married him that I have to give up a lot of things to be with the man I love.


**Loving you had Consequences**

 **One-shot**

I know loving Zen had Consequences. I sat in my bedroom looking at the snow falling from the sky. Izana told me that when I married him that I have to give up a lot of things to be with the man I love. I stand up and walked out of the room. I saw Zen looking out of the window in deep thoughts.

"Zen," I said, walked up to him.

"Hey," Zen said, looking at me.

"What wrong?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Shirayuki, I have been thinking maybe we should not get married." Zen answer. My feel my heart breaking in half.

"Zen, you don't love me anymore?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Shirayuki, I do love you but. If you married me you will lose a lot more and I can't do that." Zen answer.

"Okay, if that what you want," I said, walked away from Zen and went back to my room. I took off my ring and laid it down on my desk and pack my stuff there was no way I can stay here after what happened.

 **In Zen's bedroom...**

"Damn it," Zen said, fell to the ground in tears. "I love you so much so much." Zen cry. Then he heard a knock on the door. Zen stand up and wrap away his tears. He walked over to the door and answer it.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"What is it?" Zen asked, looking back at him.

"Shirayuki is gone. Kiki went to talk to her and saw that all Shirayuki's clothes were gone." Mitsuhide said.

"No," Zen said, wide eyes. He runs down the hallway to Shirayuki's room. When he got there he saw Shirayuki ring on her desk. Zen pick it up and cry harder. "What have I did?" Zen said, fall to his knees.

"Zen, Obi out there looking for her now and bring her back," Mitsuhide said, walking close to him. Zen stand up and walked back to his bedroom. He laid on his bed and looked at Shirayuki's ring that he gives her.

"Shirayuki, Shirayuki," Zen said, whisper her name over and over again until he falls asleep. Zen woke up to a sound outside of his door. He heard a voice that he knows too well.

"I can't he already told me he did not what to married me anymore," Shirayuki said.

"Zen did love you," Mitsuhide said.

"I know but it can go back to what it was," Shirayuki said. "I have to leave." after Zen heard that he open the door and looked at Shirayuki.

"Don't leave please Don't leave me please," Zen said, pull Shirayuki close to him.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen and cry in his chest. Mitushide walked down the hallway leaving them alone.

Zen push Shirayuki in his room. "I'm sorry," Zen said, holding Shirayuki tight. Zen put away and hold the ring in front of Shirayuki. "Well, you still married me?" Zen asked.

"Yes," Shirayuki answer. Zen slip the ring on her finger and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you so much," Zen said, push Shirayuki to his bed while he kisses her.

 **Three later...**

Shirayuki was sound asleep in Zen's arms. Zen open his eyes and looked down a new wife. Zen kiss her on top of her head.

The door flies open and two 3-year-old little twin white hair boys that are small image of Zen come running in the room. Daddy, Mommy." The boys said, climb on the bed.

"What is it?" Shirayuki asked, open her eyes and looked at her two sons.

"get up, get up." The boys said, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Kei, Akio stop jumping on the bed. You will hurt the baby." Zen said, sat up with Shirayuki in his arms. Zen place his hand on Shirayuki six-month pregnant.

"Okay, daddy." The boys said.

"Daddy, Mommy," A 2-year old girl with red hair but have face Zen standing my the door rubbing her eyes.

"Yuki, you can come over here," Shirayuki said, looking at her daughter. Yuki walked over to the bed and Zen help her up.

"I better get up I have to go and check on our one-year-old," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips and stand up from the bed. I walked over to the crib and looked down at her year-old daughter who was still sound a fall.

"Five kids just in three years of been married," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki pregnant stomach.

"we don't know if this child is a twin." Shirayuki said, looking at Zen and kiss him on the lips.

"Six is too many," Zen said.

"It is your fault not using protection," Shirayuki said.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
